Hidden adventures
by Crazy Blonde Bitch
Summary: This story is of the adventures of Jack Crow and Jason 'Rummm' as they travel with Jack sparrow and his crew.


"Look!...Is'at...Sparrow?"

"'Tis!...Is he signing mates to his crew??"

"H' is!!!...Let's...hiccup...join!!"

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting by a window, arguing with his compass. 

"We would like to join your crew!" The words were heavily slurred with drink. Jack heard it out of the corner of his mind.

But you're ... women!!!" Jack heard his first mate. Sparrow turned quickly. He saw two women sitting at the signing table. They were dressed as men, hair long even in hourse-tails.

"No we're not!!!!" objected the younger, drunker of the two.

"You have breasts!!!!!!" Jack himself objected.

"What?!?!" Both looked down and blushed. "Oh,...These are not _womens_ breasts." the slur to the younger's words was worsening. "We have a fattness in our chests that attacks our nipples."

Jack glared for a moment and found that he couldn't find a lie. "Sign." He sounded unsure.

The older,yet shorter of the two signed with the name Jack Crow. The younger boy signed with the word _Rummm_ That was strangely neat having come from a drunken hand.

Sparrow became confused. "Is yer name Rummm lad?" He asked.

"No, No. Me name be Jason, _but_ I know where to find the best rum on the seas, and how to get as i want." He took a swig from his rum mug.

Sparrow grew very exited. "Welcome aboard, mate!" He stood and shook their hands.

As the three sat, Jason looked around, seeing a farmiliar face he turned quickly to Jack Crow. He meant to whisper, but failed as he nearly yelled, "It's Elizabeth!"

Both Jacks looked around. When they spotted the desgized woman, they turned to their fellows. "Hide the rum!"

Jason looked at his mug and slurred "Alright" Before downing the full thing. Jack followed suit...the other drunk jack...the one with the fatness, okay?!

"Who's Elizabeth?" Crow muttered, reeling a bet because his drink had been fuller than Jason's.

"The _real_ curse of the Black Pearl." The pirate captain replied, and Crow snorted drunkenly.

"Th' Black Pearl? I saw her floating out o' th' harbor 'n hour ago. Was she yours?"

"My Ship!!!" Jack yelled, leaping to his feet, forgetting all about the prospective dangers of the oncoming Elizabeth in the light of his purportedly disappearing ship.

Ceow turned to Jason. "He runs funny." the two burst out in laughter. falling to the floor. Jack had passed Elizabeth with such speed, she didn't even know he had been close by.

"Where is Sparrow?" she asked in her most masculine voice when she reached the signing table.

"He's off in search of his ship, lad." Cotton told her.

"That's no lad." Jason sprang. "That's Elizabeth." Cotton downed his drink quickly.

"I don't know _how_ he's searching for it." Jack told them. "Is he going to search the open seas in a row-boat?" Cotton tried to hide his grin, Jason laughed out right, and, somehow, Elizabeth kept a straight face.

"How has he lost his ship?" She sounded unpleased.

"He didn't _lose_ her, Miss Swan. It was taken." Jason was in her face much as Jack was once in Norrington's. "Stolen, commandeered. Take your pick..either way, _I'm _getting another drink." Jason shoved her aside in search of rum and ale.

"Sorry, miss." Jack, having caught her, grinned. "Your bosom is in my hands now." She pulled away, disgusted, and smacked the young men with a fattness. "I can't help what I am, miss. I'm male, and a pirate." He rubbed the growing welt on her face. "One track mind." he brushed past her to follow his tall friend.

At the counter, Jack turned to Jason. "I don't think I can do this."

"It'll all be fine." Jason told him, not turning away from his drink. " Just keep to 'Jason' and 'Jack' so that we can get where we have to go."

"Why do we need to sail under him?" Jack accepted a rum mug from the vender.

"He has the compass." Jason told him matter-of-factly. "Did you catch her?" Jack blinked and didn't answer..."Elizabeth."

"Yes."

"Good." Jason looked down. "Let's go tack care of our fat."

* * *

* * *

* * *

This is fun!!!!! I don't own Pirates I do own Jack Crow and Jason.

R&R


End file.
